


Le Soleil et la Lune

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Incest, Mythology References, Promises
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: La Lune ne cédera jamais face au Soleil, peu importe l'ardeur de ses rayons.





	1. La colère de la Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Recueil de textes courts.

Telle une lionne en cage, Artémis faisait les cent pas devant son frère jumeau. Ce dernier la regardait passer, ses yeux suivant chacun des mouvements de sa jumelle. A cet instant, elle ressemblait plus à la Chasseresse qu'à la protectrice des vierges, ses cheveux auburn volant dans son dos, ses yeux bleus le transperçant comme des éclairs.

\- Cyrène, Marpessa, Daphné, Coronis et encore, j'en passe ! Des nymphes, des mortelles et même certaines pensionnaires de la colonie des sang-mêlés ! Mais quand cesseras-tu cela ? Es-tu devenu comme notre père ? As-tu vraiment besoin de satisfaire tes désirs de cette manière ?

Apollon ne répondit pas, se contentant de la voir s'énerver de plus en plus. Il s'habituait à ses excès de colère et attendait souvent qu'elle se calme, ce qui ne tardait jamais. Mais pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas, s'approchant de son jumeau avec un air froid à faire pâlir la Mort elle-même.

\- Vas-tu un jour réussir à te contrôler ? Ne peux-tu pas t'attacher à quelqu'un définitivement ?

Artémis n'obtint qu'un sourire plein de tristesse en réponse à ses questions. Le Dieu de la Musique tendit une main vers elle et caressa doucement sa joue d'albâtre.

\- La seule femme qui fait battre mon cœur m'est inaccessible. Je dois changer ? Si c'est réellement ce que tu souhaites, mets fin à mes tourments, Déesse responsable de ma passion.

Sa jumelle détourna son regard et recula, mettant le plus de distance entre eux. Les paroles de son frère étaient claires : elle était sa source de désirs, source impossible à tarir en raison de son vœu de virginité éternelle.

\- Je ne serai jamais tienne, Apollon.

\- Dans ce cas, je continuerai mes expéditions terrestres jusqu'à ce que tu t'offres enfin à moi, de ton plein grès.


	2. Les interdictions de la Lune

C'était toujours la même chose, toujours les mêmes refrains, sans cesse. Les seules paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient que des ordres ou des interdictions d'ailleurs, les deux se complétaient bien souvent. A chaque fois, il l'écoutait parler, savourant le doux son de sa voix, faisant abstraction à la nature même des mots. « Arrête de faire la cour à mes Chasseresses ! », « Ne sois pas si familier avec mes suivantes ! », « Comporte-toi comme un adulte responsable et non comme un enfant ! », « Fais un peu ton travail au lieu de rester là à contempler mes compagnes ! ».

Même en cette soirée d'été, la première de la saison, Artémis faisait encore la morale à son jumeau, trouvant quelque chose à lui reprocher. Et lui, à son habitude, il oubliait déjà les propos de sa sœur qui entraient par une oreille et ressortaient par l'autre. Pourquoi chercher à comprendre alors qu'il n'avait rien à rétorquer ? Son admiration pour sa jumelle le rendait parfois lunatique, allant même jusqu'à lui faire oublier son travail journalier de Dieu du Soleil.

\- Tu as encore essayé de séduire Thalia, ta propre demi-sœur !

\- Objection, répliqua Apollon. J'admire Thalia mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à la faire mienne.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole, excédé par la déformation de la Déesse de la Chasse. Non, ce n'était pas la fille sang-mêlé de Zeus qu'il avait regardé avec tant d'insistance. La seule à laquelle il adressait réellement des regards brûlants de passion le dénigrait ou plutôt, faisait semblant de ne pas le voir. Car il le savait, sa jumelle avait fini par prendre conscience du désir que le Dieu de la Musique éprouvait pour elle.

\- Ne me mens pas, Apollon.

\- Alors arrête de me fuir …

Et sur ces quelques mots, il la laissa réfléchir seule.


	3. Quand le Soleil est questionné

Rachel venait d'être nommée comme nouvelle Oracle, elle avait énoncé sa première prophétie et tout allait pour le mieux à la colonie des sang-mêlés. Il était temps pour Apollon de rentrer sur l'Olympe maintenant que la question de la Pythie était enfin réglée et, maintenant que les forces du mal n'avaient plus aucune raison de se manifester chez les mortels. Sa luxueuse voiture remplaçant son char attendait, flamboyante, près des frontières du camp mais elle n'était pas seule car Percy Jackson se trouvait juste à côté, les bras croisés. Le Dieu du Soleil se demanda un instant ce que voulait son neveu puis il arbora un de ses nombreux sourires, rejoignant le fils de Poséidon.

\- Alors Percy, tu as changé d'avis ? Tu veux que Zeus te donne finalement l'Immortalité qu'il t'a promise ?

\- Non merci, grimaça le demi-Dieu, je préfère encore être mortel et pouvoir profiter de mes amis plutôt que de me prélasser sur l'Olympe pendant l'éternité. Sans vouloir vous froisser, d'ailleurs … En fait, je me demandais pourquoi vous protégiez autant votre sœur. Quand Dame Artémis a été enlevée par les sbires de Cronos, vous avez insisté sur le fait que personne n'avait le droit de la toucher.

\- Révise tes classiques Percy. Ma sœur a fait un vœu de chasteté en jurant sur les eaux du Styx alors il est normal de la protéger des autres hommes.

\- Perso, j'ai vu ça comme une manifestation de possessivité.

Le Dieu ne répondit pas, se contentant de monter dans la voiture pendant que le héros espérait une quelconque réplique. Celle-ci ne vint pas, du moins, pas immédiatement. Apollon mit en marche le moteur et, alors que son véhicule allait s'envoler, il lâcha quelques mots.

\- Même les Dieux ne sont pas parfaits, Percy. Il est normal d'aimer ce qui nous est le plus inaccessible.


	4. La poésie du Soleil

Une musique s'élevait dans les bois sacrés, douce et légère, semblant souffler des mots à travers le vent. La nature elle-même se liait à elle, les branches des arbres formant des syllabes, les feuilles se chargeant de vers littéraires laissant passer une impression de tendresse. La Déesse à qui était dédié ce sanctuaire forestier se crispait chaque fois qu'elle voyait ou entendait les propos qui lui étaient adressés. Elle connaissait parfaitement la personne qui en était à l'origine et ne cessait de se demander quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Les Chasseresses, à ses côtés, ne comprenaient pas le sens de ce qu'elles lisaient, se perdant dans la signification de quelques mots qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, dans une langue qui semblait reprendre du grec ancien sans pour autant en être parfaitement.

\- Dame Artémis, qui ose s'en prendre à votre bois sacré ? demanda Phoebe.

\- Quelqu'un qui ne nous veut aucun mal, répondit la Déesse sur un ton résigné.

Après tout, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour que cela cesse, surtout quand ça venait d'une personne aussi bornée que son jumeau. Apollon n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais ou que l'on pouvait qualifier de méchant mais, quand il avait une idée en tête, personne ne pouvait le raisonner. C'était le cas, actuellement, et cela commençait à rendre Artémis très nerveuse. Son frère ne restait pas discret sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle et cela la mettait dans une position très délicate. Elle se demandait surtout si ses suivantes n'allaient pas finir par deviner ce que voulaient dire les mots sur les feuilles et elle craignait surtout leur réaction. Comment pourraient-elles réagir en apprenant que le Dieu de la Musique brûlait de passion pour sa jumelle ?

\- La personne à qui sont destinés ces vers est chanceuse, finalement, lâcha Thalia en observant de près l'une des feuilles. Je n'ai jamais vu de déclaration d'amour aussi poétique, un vrai artiste !

\- Ça nous change des haïkus complètement ridicules du Seigneur Apollon, rétorqua une autre Chasseresse. Sans vouloir offenser votre frère, Dame Artémis.

La jeune femme s'était rattrapée rapidement mais sa maîtresse ne réagit pas, trop occupée à penser à son jumeau. Il faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il ratait ses œuvres mais, au fond de lui, il était capable de belles choses pour les personnes qu'il aimait.

\- Tu as raison Thalia, un vrai artiste …


	5. La certitude du Soleil

Une douce odeur s'élevait de l'un des braseros de l'Olympe, répandant d'exquis parfums dans la salle des festivités. Les Dieux principaux vaquaient à diverses occupations gustatives, certains buvant du vin à outrance alors que d'autres se régalaient simplement des mets posés sur les tables en or. Les bavardages se faisaient entendre malgré l'immensité de la pièce et l'un des Dieu, fatigué par tant de bruit, quitta discrètement la salle, se rendant dans l'un des multiples couloirs. Il n'avait pas l'esprit à la fête, en ce jour de juin, car l'un de ses fils venait de rendre l'âme, se rendant désormais dans le royaume d'Hadès. La guerre contre les Titans avait beau être finie, les sang-mêlés n'étaient pas immortels et la perte de l'un d'eux se reflétait toujours sur le visage du parent concerné. Apollon rêvait à une autre époque, à un moment de la vie où tout n'était qu'insouciance, aussi bien sur Terre que sur l'Olympe. Mais c'était fini, il fallait se résoudre à s'adapter à la nouvelle génération, à la mortalité qui s'abattait sur les demi-Dieux et qui venait parfois de bêtises ridicules.

\- Ton fils n'aurait pas dû défier Clarisse, lança une voix moqueuse derrière le Dieu du Soleil. Tout le monde sait que ma fille est imbattable.

Le frère d'Artémis ne prit pas la peine de répondre ni de se retourner, continuant son chemin sans faire attention à la présence d'Arès. Certes, son fils avait fait une grave erreur en pensant pouvoir faire ravaler sa fierté à la fille du Dieu de la Guerre mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire que Clarisse le tuât ? La mort n'était pas la seule façon de régler un affront mais quand c'était de la part d'un enfant d'Arès, on ne pouvait s'attendre à mieux.

\- Tu auras d'autres fils pour t'honorer, reprit le Dieu guerrier en le suivant. Quand on voit le nombre d'enfants qu'il y a dans ton bungalow … Quoique, j'ai remarqué que tu ne faisais plus d'escapade chez les mortels depuis un petit moment. As-tu décidé de laisser ces demoiselles tranquilles ?

Encore une fois, Apollon resta de marbre, du moins, en apparence. Intérieurement, c'était loin d'être le calme absolu, bien au contraire. Si Arès, qui n'était préoccupé que par les batailles, se rendait compte du fait qu'il n'avait plus d'aventures avec des mortelles, qu'en était-il des autres Dieux ? Et surtout, qu'en était-il d'Aphrodite qui pouvait facilement voir les élans du cœur de n'importe qui ? La décision qu'avait prise le Dieu de la Musique n'était connue que de sa sœur, seule responsable de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il lui avait juré de ne plus séduire d'humaines, de nymphes ou de sang-mêlés, préférant garder ce temps pour la conquérir peu à peu. Mais Artémis était loin d'apprécier ce serment et elle espérait secrètement que son jumeau changeât d'avis, ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

\- Tu ferais mieux de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'Aphrodite, Arès. Puisqu'elle n'est pas fidèle à son mari, il y a peu de chance qu'elle te soit fidèle jusqu'à la fin.

\- Oh je vois, tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui t'accompagnera pendant l'éternité, ironisa le Dieu de la Guerre.

\- Oui, plus ou moins, répondit Apollon. Et je suis certain qu'elle ne pourra jamais me trahir …

Sa tendre Artémis ne verrait jamais d'autres hommes que lui et, même si elle refusait l'amour qu'il portait, il tenterait sa chance autant de fois que possible. On pouvait lui dire que ses sentiments étaient immoraux, il s'en moquait, préférant laisser parler son amour interdit pour sa jumelle. Un jour, il réussirait et ce jour-là, son bonheur serait enfin parfait.


	6. Le Soleil et la Colombe

Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle essayait de le tenter, jouant de ses charmes ou de ses pouvoirs. Mais il ne cédait jamais, posant rarement son regard sur elle, ignorant toutes ses tentatives de séduction. Aphrodite désespérait de ne pas réussir, elle, la Déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté. Bien sûr, elle avait Arès avec qui s'amuser régulièrement, ou encore les mortels très attirants qui croisaient sa route mais Lui, était un Dieu à la beauté incomparable. Après tout, les humains n'utilisaient-ils pas son nom quand ils souhaitaient montrer leur charme ? Ne disait-on pas beau comme un Apollon ? Hélas, cela ne suffisait pas au Dieu de la Musique qui ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par ses propositions. La plus belle des Déesses se demanda, au fil du temps, s'il n'avait pas quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelqu'un capable de le satisfaire entièrement mais elle n'avait jamais eu de vrai réponse, ne trouvant pas ce qui pouvait l'obséder à ce point. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : lui poser la question directement !

\- Dis-moi Apollon, que trouves-tu de repoussant chez moi ?

Le Dieu du Soleil releva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire, détaillant Aphrodite de la tête aux pieds. Que pouvait-il lui répondre sans la vexer ? C'était sa grande question habituelle.

\- Tu es belle, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus mais je ne suis pas comme tes amants, je n'ai pas l'envie de passer un moment avec toi.

\- Tous les Dieux donneraient n'importe quoi pour une nuit d'amour dans mes bras, sauf toi ! Détestes-tu à ce point les femmes ? As-tu besoin d'un homme pour assouvir tes désirs ?

\- Non, je n'ai besoin que d'une femme.

Il se leva, la laissant seule dans la pièce. Si Aphrodite l'avait suivi, elle aurait pu entendre la fin de sa phrase mais elle était restée plantée là, dans une des pièces de l'Olympe. Les mots d'Apollon se perdirent, comme emportés par le vent, des mots qui décrivaient bien son état continuel de tristesse, des mots qui dévoilaient l'identité de celle qui faisait battre son corps. Ils étaient d'ailleurs habituels, ces quelques mots manquant car ils embrumaient toujours son esprit, lui rappelant qu'il allait souffrir pendant une éternité, toute son éternité, sans pouvoir l'approcher autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, peu importait la morale. La seule qui avait déjà entendu ces quelques mots était la principale concernée et elle faisait la sourde oreille face aux sentiments de son jumeau. « Mais je ne pourrai jamais l'avoir… »


	7. Le Soleil met fin à une vie

Ses Chasseresses parlaient mais elle n'écoutait pas un seul de leurs mots. Elle avait senti quelque chose, dans l'air, en rapport avec la nature et la chasse. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle comprenait peu à peu son ressenti. Elle laissa ses suivantes sous la bonne garde de Thalia et s'enfonça profondément dans l'obscurité de la forêt, suivant ses sens. La détresse d'un animal était clairement perceptible, lui vrillant les tympans et le cœur. En tant que Déesse protectrice du domaine animalier, Artémis avait une plus grande perception des sons émis par tous les animaux et, plus particulièrement, par les biches qui faisaient partie de ses attributs.

\- Tiens bon, murmura-t-elle, j'arrive.

Elle espérait que la femelle entende ses paroles et qu'elle soit ainsi rassurée de sa présence. Continuant à tracer son chemin dans la dense végétation forestière, la Déesse de la Chasse ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par les battements lointains du cœur de l'animal. Plus elle s'approchait et plus la présence était facile à localiser maintenant que les obstacles entre eux n'étaient plus présents. Il y avait cependant quelque chose d'autre ou  _quelqu'un_  d'autre dans les parages, quelqu'un qui cherchait à masquer son existence. Artémis resserra la prise sur son arc, s'attendant à trouver une créature monstrueuse mais, il n'y avait rien. Quand elle trouva la biche, elle ne put faire un pas pour l'aider car une flèche vibra dans l'air et vint se planter dans la nuque de l'animal, suivie ensuite par plusieurs autres flèches qui mirent fin à sa vie. La Déesse vit, à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, son frère jumeau, son arme à la main.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Apollon ?

\- Il y a des souffrances auxquelles il faut mettre fin. Cette biche venait de perdre son compagnon et leur petit, je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire. Mieux vaut une vie courte et heureuse qu'une vie éternelle où l'être aimé n'existe pas ou nous ignore.


	8. L'enseignement du Soleil

Les flèches traversaient l'air avant de se planter dans les cibles. Percy Jackson essayait de faire de son mieux pour réussir enfin à manipuler un arc, ayant défié un fils d'Apollon à un combat d'archer. D'accord, il aurait dû se taire et se rappeler qu'il était incapable de viser mais sa fierté de héros avait pris le dessus, comme toujours. Actuellement, il s'entraînait dans un espace de la colonie, seul avec sa maladresse. Chacune de ses flèches atteignait les cibles mises à disposition, ce qui était déjà un bon début, mais jamais elle ne dépassait le plus gros cercle. Il loupait tous les points importants mais ne perdait pas espoir, continuant avec acharnement même en sachant qu'il n'y arriverait jamais.

\- Besoin d'aide, Percy ?

\- A part si vous réussissez à rendre votre fils malade, aucune aide ne pourra m'aider.

\- Il faut toujours faire attention à qui on lance des défis. J'ai fini par comprendre que je ne devais en aucun cas défier Athéna. Elle est beaucoup trop forte dans la stratégie …

\- Vous auriez dû la défier dans un domaine artistique. Vous êtes le Dieu des Arts, quand même …

\- Une certaine petite sœur m'a clairement fait comprendre que mes créations actuelles méritaient mieux de rester au chaud dans mon esprit.

La grimace du Dieu fit sourire le sang-mêlé qui se souvenait du haïku complètement raté qu'Apollon avait fait quelques années auparavant. Il reprit son sérieux puis encocha une nouvelle flèche avant de viser une nouvelle cible. Le Dieu de la Musique ouvrit de grands yeux et se plaça devant le demi-Dieu, un air contrarié sur le visage.

\- Si tu comptes réussir de cette manière, tu as raison, tu ne pourras que perdre.

Et c'est ainsi que le fils de Poséidon passa plusieurs heures à s'entraîner, apprenant la délicatesse que devait avoir un archer. Quand Will Solace arriva, il eut la surprise de voir son rival capable de planter une flèche dans le cœur d'une cible. La présence de son père l'étonna tout autant et il sourit quand il comprit la situation. Un éclat de rire secoua alors le corps du fils d'Apollon, rire qui fut repris par les deux autres. Quand ils se furent enfin calmés, Will regarda Percy en se dandinant, reprenant son sérieux.

\- J'étais venu te dire que c'était une blague, le défi. Je voulais juste voir ta réaction mais je crois que tu as pris ça comme une vraie menace !

\- Je suis susceptible, je n'y suis pour rien, s'excusa le fils du Dieu de la Mer. Mais c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

Il finit par se décider à quitter le terrain d'entraînement, remerciant le Dieu des Arts, pressé de retrouver Annabeth. Will le suivit du regard puis se tourna vers son père, s'attendant à le voir disparaître.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir appris le maniement d'un arc ?

\- Pour prouver à tout le monde que les sang-mêlés n'ont pas besoin d'avoir un parent archer pour s'en sortir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne connait pas mes plus grands secrets sur les arcs ! D'ailleurs, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose que tu pourras montrer à tes frères et sœurs.

Will fut touché de l'attention que lui portait son père et de la manière dont il qualifiait les autres pensionnaires du bungalow sept. Ils n'étaient que des demi-frères et demi-sœurs mais formaient une vraie famille. Dans les gradins, Artémis les regardait, le cœur lourd. Jamais elle ne pourrait connaître la joie de vivre un tel moment avec un quelconque de ses descendants. Certains jours, elle regrettait son vœu, se demandant même si une éternité d'amour auprès de son jumeau ne serait finalement pas la vie dont elle rêvait vraiment.


	9. La nouvelle du Soleil

Son regard était vide, comme éteint. Elle ne faisait attention à rien, n'entendant aucune parole, ne voyant aucun membre de sa famille divine. Il lui avait promis de lui rester fidèle, de ne plus aller voir ailleurs, de se comporter comme un gentilhomme mais il n'avait pas tenu son serment. Elle avait l'impression de revivre la scène, ce moment intense de déception durant lequel il avait annoncé qu'il allait de nouveau être père. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'il faisait ça pour la rendre jalouse afin qu'elle finisse par céder. Si elle détestait autant les mortelles avec qui il avait des aventures, pourquoi ne pas mettre fin à tout ça ? Elle n'avait qu'à l'aimer, ce serait parfait pour chacun d'eux mais Artémis tenait beaucoup trop à son vœu de chasteté et de célibat pour se laisser aller. Apollon en avait assez de cette situation, craignant sans cesse de s'attirer la colère de sa jumelle. Il avait pourtant mis les choses au clair : soit elle partageait son amour, soit il continuait ses escapades chez les mortels. Elle ne voulait pas de ses sentiments ? Alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il continuerait à attendre éternellement une réponse positive qui ne viendrait jamais. Il ignorait qu'elle souffrait autant de sa nouvelle, ne se rendant pas compte du regard sans vie de sa sœur. La Déesse de la Chasse connaissait la douleur mais celle-ci avait pris une autre dimension, inconnue jusque-là, liée à son cœur. Comment pouvait-on autant souffrir juste à cause de quelques sentiments ? A cause d'un amour impossible ? Elle ferma les yeux, un instant, restant sans réponse. Elle prit le chemin de la sortie de la salle, gardant la tête haute en passant devant son jumeau, se rappelant leurs fonctions respectives. Elle était la Lune, il était le Soleil. Et la Lune ne cédait jamais face au Soleil, peu importait l'ardeur de ses rayons.


	10. La Lune, le Soleil et l'enfant

Thalia était de garde, attentive à chaque bruit de la forêt, à chaque mouvement dans la nuit. Elle aurait aimé laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre un peu de repos mais, en tant que responsable des Chasseresses, elle se devait de montrer l'exemple en restant éveillée, peu importait son niveau de fatigue. Elle regrettait qu'Artémis ne soit pas là, d'une part pour lui donner des conseils sur la manière de mieux protéger ses suivantes, et d'autre part pour qu'elle soit moins seule. La saison était fraîche et elle sentait le vent souffler dans ses cheveux, lui tirant des frissons causés par le froid. Elle préférait l'été quand le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et quand il réchauffait les gens par ses doux rayons. Mais, pour rien au monde, elle ne l'aurait avoué à Apollon. Le Dieu de la Musique faisait souvent des paris avec sa sœur, se demandant si les mortels et les sang-mêlés préféraient la nuit et la lune ou le jour et le soleil. Les réponses étaient variées mais les Chasseresses gardaient du respect pour leur maîtresse, décidant souvent de mentir au Dieu des Arts. Thalia se fichait bien de savoir si le frère d'Artémis leur en voulait ou non, s'étant habituée à ses poèmes sans sens et à ses blagues idiotes.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner dans le froid ! s'exclama une voix masculine. Imagine que notre mère eut fait la même chose, nous ne serions même pas là !

\- Apollon, réfléchis deux petites minutes ! Je ne vais pas m'en occuper et mes Chasseresses non plus. Quant à toi, étant donné que tu vis la plupart du temps sur l'Olympe, tu ne vas pas l'emmener là-bas !

La sang-mêlé tourna son regard vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix des deux Dieux. Elle les vit sortir de l'ombre, Apollon tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras. Le nouveau-né pleurait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, ce qui réveilla le reste des Chasseresses. Elles rejoignirent toutes Thalia et observèrent avec surprise l'enfant. Celui-ci s'était calmé quand le Dieu avait commencé à fredonner une berceuse, émerveillé par le son musical.

\- Il est mignon, souffla une Chasseresse en regardant le bébé. Qui peut être assez cruel pour abandonner un nourrisson ?

\- Sûrement une mère qui ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un enfant, rétorqua la Déesse d'une voix coupante.

Malgré cela, Apollon vit dans les yeux de sa jumelle une expression attendrie. Elle finit par accepter que ses suivantes se chargent de la garde du nouveau-né, tirant un sourire à son jumeau. Il aperçut une lueur troublée dans les yeux de sa sœur, comme si elle prenait conscience de quelque chose. Quand allait-elle enfin se rendre compte qui lui manquait l'essentiel dans sa vie ? Un essentiel important : l'amour d'un compagnon et d'un enfant …


	11. La suivante de la Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lana est une OC. Peut-être qu'elle sera développée dans une fanfic longue, un jour.

Quand il s'approcha d'elle, Lana se retourna, souriant. Le Dieu des Arts fronça les sourcils, pensant que sa proie ne l'entendrait pas arriver. Elle lui fit signe de venir puis s'assit par terre, près des restes du feu de camp. Quand Apollon se mit en face d'elle, elle aperçut son regard inquisiteur et un nouveau sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pensait pas pourvoir surprendre un Dieu, un jour ou l'autre, et encore moins celui qui était le frère de sa maîtresse. En bonne Chasseresse, Lana respectait le serment de ne pas avoir de petit ami mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de discuter avec des hommes, comme le faisait parfois Thalia avec Percy ou Nico.

\- Depuis quand aimez-vous Dame Artémis ?

L'expression de gêne qui se peignit sur le visage du Dieu était sans égale. Il avait beau essayer de maîtriser ses émotions, le fait qu'une simple sang-mêlé réussisse à le décrypter le rendait fou. Il la détailla longuement, se demandant si ce n'était pas un piège de la part d'un autre Dieu qui aurait pu avoir des doutes. Mais non, il n'y avait rien, la jeune femme était normale, même si elle semblait  _différente_.

\- Comment ?

\- Oh, c'est simple. Quand on a passé un bout de sa vie à se faire rejeter pour des différences, on reconnait vite ceux qui veulent cacher quelque chose. Et ça, je l'ai vu en vous. La façon dont vous vous déplacez quand elle est là, votre regard plein de passion toujours posé sur elle et la douleur que vous semblez ressentir en permanence …

\- Tu m'impressionnes beaucoup. Qu'as-tu vécu pour percevoir ce genre de chose ?

\- J'ai eu le malheur de ne pas aimer comme les convenances l'exigeaient. Voyez-vous, j'aurais dû être comme les autres et tomber sous le charme d'un garçon mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. J'aime les femmes, chose horrible pour mon entourage. Quand Dame Artémis est venue avec ses Chasseresses, j'ai trouvé là une échappatoire et je ne regrette pas. J'ai appris à taire ma différence et à l'oublier pour me consacrer uniquement à la chasse.

Voyant le silence pesant d'Apollon, Lana ajouta une phrase qui résumait ce qu'il pensait.

\- Vous n'arriverez jamais à l'oublier, c'est pour cela que vous souffrez autant.

\- J'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt que je l'aimais, mais c'est trop tard.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard Messire Apollon. Elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments à votre égard mais refuse de les exprimer. Tout d'abord à cause de son serment, et ensuite parce que vous êtes son frère.

Elle se leva en entendant Thalia l'appeler, laissant le Dieu face aux flammes. Avant de filer, elle se retourna une dernière fois, tentant de lui remonter le moral malgré sa tristesse apparente.

\- Vous avez l'éternité devant vous, soyez patient. Peut-être qu'un jour les choses évolueront.

Et elle s'éloigna dans la nuit alors qu'un air de détermination s'affichait sur le visage du Dieu de la Musique. Il devrait patienter ? Il était prêt à le faire même son attente pouvait durer longtemps …


	12. Le sanctuaire de la Lune

Les Chasseresses étaient en admiration devant un temple. Celui-ci était dressé dans toute sa hauteur, au milieu du bois, ses colonnes blanches tranchant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Tout était particulièrement calme, autour, comme si les animaux eux-mêmes respectaient ce sanctuaire, lieu sacré dédié à un Dieu ou à une Déesse. Phoebe s'avança la première, posant sa main sur le marbre, comme si un lien particulier pouvait la relier à la divinité vénérée. Thalia fit le tour du bâtiment et revint bredouille, n'ayant vu aucune inscription pouvant révéler à qui ce lieu était dédié.

\- Que fait-on ? On rentre ? demanda une suivante d'Artémis.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit la sang-mêlé fille de Zeus. Cet endroit est sacré, nous devons le respecter.

\- Justement, c'est que nous faisons. En nous renseignant sur le Dieu vénéré, nous pourrions lui faire des offrandes.

\- La seule personne à qui nous devons en faire est Artémis, la réprimanda Phoebe.

Une voix la soutint et les Chasseresses virent apparaître leur maîtresse à travers les arbres. A son approche, un vent frais secoua les feuilles environnantes et un nom s'écrivit en lettres grecques sur la façade du temple. Les compagnes de la Déesse de la Chasse laissèrent s'échapper plusieurs murmures en reconnaissant son nom.

\- Ce sanctuaire vous est dédié, Dame Artémis … Nous y avons donc accès, n'est-ce pas ?

La Déesse l'approuva et les autorisa à pénétrer dans le lieu sacré, les suivant à son tour. Alors que ses suivantes regardaient l'architecture du temple avec beaucoup d'intérêt, Artémis descendit quelques marches qui étaient cachées par une statue la représentant. Quelque chose clochait et elle se devait de savoir quoi. Quand elle arriva en bas, elle entendit distinctement des rires appartenant à deux personnes, dont une qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Me comparer à la Lune ? Seigneur Apollon, vous ne me flattez guère… Je ne suis pas aussi changeante que cet astre.

\- Non, mais tu es aussi belle. Tu as fait surgir en mon cœur une flamme de désir et de passion.

La Déesse de la Chasse sentit son cœur se serrer face aux paroles de son jumeau. Comment osait-il comparer une simple nymphe à celle qu'il aimait vraiment ? Et dans son sanctuaire, en plus ! La rage gagna Artémis qui fit irruption dans la pièce, déchaînant sa colère sur la pauvre infortunée. La cible du Dieu de la Musique fut changée en une statue de glace, une expression d'effroi sur le visage.

\- Ce lieu est sacré. Tu aurais dû le respecter. Aux premières chaleurs, elle fondra et tu ne la reverras jamais !

\- Ta jalousie me touche profondément, chère sœur. Tes sentiments ont parlé pour toi et j'en suis ravi. Quant à elle, son sort est mérité : elle a osé profaner le sanctuaire d'Hermès.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu m'avais entendu arriver ?

\- Je savais que tes Chasseresses seraient attirées ici et que tu serais sûrement à leurs côtés. Maintenant, je peux partir tranquille, tu t'es dévoilée seule.

Il s'en alla sous le regard horrifié de sa jumelle. Si elle continuait à perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, elle risquait de trahir son serment…


	13. Le rêve de la Lune

Seule, recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre, Artémis pleurait. Au cours de la nuit, elle avait fait un rêve qui lui avait montré à quel point elle était malheureuse. Ce n'était pas le message en lui-même qui la mettait dans cet état, mais plutôt la façon dont elle l'avait eu. Son songe lui avait paru si réel qu'elle s'était réveillée en sursauts, s'attendant à voir plusieurs personnes autour d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité et, rien que d'y repenser, elle sentait son cœur se serrer. Elle se rappelait de tout, la sensation de bonheur éprouvée et le visage rayonnant de son jumeau.

_Elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé aux yeux marron qu'elle couvait du regard alors qu'une fillette de six ans la fixait en souriant._

_\- Hélie, je te présente ton petit frère, Lunard._

_\- Il te ressemble beaucoup, remarqua sa fille._

_\- Tout comme tu es le portrait de ton père._

_Le sourire d'Hélie s'était agrandi, tant elle adorait être comparée à son père. Elle brillait autant que lui mais, heureusement pour sa mère, elle avait un bien meilleur humour. De ses deux parents, elle avait hérité du don de la Chasse mais aussi de la capacité musicale de son père. Elle tirait également de lui ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, ce dont elle était vraiment fière._

_\- Comment va ma famille adorée ? demanda Apollon en entrant._

_\- Lunard s'est endormi il y a peu de temps. On dirait bien qu'il pourrait rivaliser avec Hypnos._

_\- Quand il sera plus grand, il passera son temps à dormir au lieu de chasser, plaisanta le Dieu des Arts._

_\- Ce sera bizarre, il ne respectera pas les fonctions de notre famille, s'étonna Hélie._

_\- Le plus important pour nous tous, c'est que notre reste unie. Peu importent les remarques des autres Dieux sur vous tant que nous vivons dans l'harmonie._

_Les paroles de sa mère firent réfléchir Hélie quelques minutes mais ça dépassait ses pensées de fillette et elle haussa les épaules. Tant qu'elle restait avec ses parents, elle se fichait pas mal du reste du monde. Apollon embrassa doucement son âme-sœur, sa tendre épouse, puis il prit leur fils dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Artémis sentit son cœur battre de bonheur, heureuse de connaître la joie familiale et de voir enfin son frère libéré de ses états de tristesse._

Il avait fallu qu'elle se réveillât à ce moment, effaçant ainsi la vision d'une famille unie et aimante. Quelle drôle d'utopie pour elle, la Déesse des vœux de virginité, de croire qu'elle pourrait fonder un foyer avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Car, malgré tout, plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus les jours passaient et plus elle doutait d'elle-même. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Apollon allait bientôt dépasser le simple amour fraternel et ça la terrifiait. Et savoir que son rêve ne se réaliserait jamais la brisait de l'intérieur, fissurant son cœur.

\- Arrête de te faire souffrir, murmura son jumeau.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire les autres fois, elle ne répliqua rien, se contentant de l'observer. Il la remit sur pieds et la serra fortement contre lui, fermant les yeux pour ne pas céder à ses propres larmes. Toute la nuit, il avait partagé le songe de sa jumelle, souffrant lui aussi à son réveil. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était venu le voir, afin de la consoler. Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment puis la Déesse reprit ses idées et lui demanda de quitter sa chambre. Avant de partir, Apollon déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa sœur. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le frappât mais elle ne fit rien, fermant simplement la porte derrière lui. En ce jour, les rayons du Soleil avaient réussi à pénétrer doucement dans les remparts de la Lune …


	14. L'amante du Soleil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mort subite est l'un des attributs d'Apollon et d'Artèmis, je n'invente rien.

Elle était belle, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Son sourire, ses yeux pétillants de joie, sa voix légère et son caractère, tout lui plaisait. Elle avait fini par mettre de côté tout ce qui l'empêchait d'être avec lui et, maintenant, ils étaient heureux. Tout avait commencé par un simple regard qui avait suffi à chacun à comprendre qu'ils finiraient par s'aimer. Le premier baiser avait fini par arriver au milieu des bois puis, plusieurs mois plus tard, elle vivait sa première fois. Il avait été doux et aimant avec elle, la caressant, l'apaisant, lui murmurant des mots d'amour et faisant attention à elle. En un mot, il avait été vraiment parfait et elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir cédé car, au fond d'elle, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle se sentait bien triste, autrefois, plongée dans sa solitude. Au moins, lui, il avait réussi à la tirer de là, apportant un rayon de soleil dans sa morne existence. Et désormais, elle était enceinte, portant en son ventre le fruit de leur union charnelle. C'était d'ailleurs la nouvelle source de ses problèmes car il se montrait de plus en plus distant. Elle avait peur de leur futur, de le voir partir et d'être abandonnée par son unique amour. Et cette frayeur avait raison d'exister comme elle le sut le jour où une fillette de douze ans apparut chez elle. La future mère avait d'abord cru que c'était une demi-Déesse mais elle apprit de la bouche de la jeune fille qu'elle était une vraie Déesse et pas n'importe laquelle, la sœur de son amant. La mortelle ne sut pas ce qu'elle devait dire et son courage s'envola quand la Déesse prit la parole avec gravité.

\- Mon jumeau ne passera pas le restant de votre vie avec vous.

\- Pardon ? Que savez-vous vraiment de ses sentiments ?

\- Je connais Apollon mieux que n'importe qui et je sais ce qu'il a vu en vous. Si on enlève mon apparence de jeune fille, je vous ressemble et c'est ce qui l'a attiré.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec son amour pour moi …

A peine venait-elle de finir sa phrase qu'un doute soudain l'envahit mais elle le repoussa au fond d'elle à cause de la valeur peu morale de ses pensées. Toutefois, la présence d'Artémis n'était pas une coïncidence et elle se sentit si mal qu'elle dut s'asseoir, pâle comme un cadavre. La Déesse lunaire la regardait sans ciller, comprenant le cheminement de l'esprit de la mortelle.

\- Apollon vous aime, c'est cela ? Il est amoureux de sa propre sœur alors il préfère s'attacher à une humaine qui en est le portrait craché.

\- Vous deviez le savoir avant d'avoir le cœur brisé par mon jumeau. Adieu.

Et elle disparut, laissant seule la jeune femme qui éclata en sanglots. Quand son amant fut de retour, elle lui demanda de lui faire une promesse sans toutefois en énoncer les termes. Il jura sur le Styx de faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait alors elle lui ordonna de la tuer dès que leur enfant serait né. Apollon ne put refuser, ayant fait son serment divin et il se résolut à mettre fin à la vie de la mortelle qui ressemblait tant à sa vraie bien-aimée quand elle aurait donné naissance à leur descendant. Le Dieu du Soleil eut une pensée amère pour sa jumelle, comprenant que derrière cette beauté sauvage qu'il désirait si ardemment, une femme au cœur de glace se cachait, attendant le meilleur moment pour frapper. Cette fonction aussi les liait, celle de la mort subite …


	15. Le Soleil et le Voleur

Il y avait d'abord eu leur naissance difficile, la mort de leur mère puis Cronos et ensuite Gaïa. A chaque instant, ils avaient lutté côte à côte, chacun complétant l'autre. Maintenant, Apollon redoutait l'avenir, il aurait aimé arrêter le temps. Qu'est-ce qui les attendait ? Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que les Titans et les Géants ? Il n'avait pas de réponse à ses questions et, à vrai dire, il n'en voulait pas. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait pour devenir mortel, juste une fois, le temps d'une vie. Oublier sa divinité, oublier sa sœur, sa jumelle, la seule pour qui il éprouvait une passion dangereuse. Il se sentait fou, fou d'amour. Il pouvait passer des nuits entières à chanter des odes pour elle, pour celle qui l'obsédait à chaque heure. Il avait simplement besoin de s'isoler, de rester seul quelques jours afin de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Aux réunions de l'Olympe, aux conseils des solstices, il était tout le temps silencieux, surprenant les autres Dieux. Il n'avait rien à dire à part à Artémis mais elle reniait ses sentiments.

\- Tu sais Apollon, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus parmi nous en ce moment, lâcha Hermès en bâillant.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, je suis toujours là. C'est mon cœur qui est parti, brisé en mille morceaux par la seule femme pour laquelle je serais prêt à être enchaîné.

\- Et ben ! J'ignorais que tu pouvais autant aimer les mortelles !

Le Dieu du Soleil ne répondit pas, se murant dans un silence encore plus prononcé. Comment expliquer ses tourments à son demi-frère ? Ce serait comme vouloir faire entendre raison à Aphrodite en lui apprenant que l'Amour ne consistait pas à faire du mal aux autres. Décidément, il n'y avait personne pour l'aider.


	16. Éclipse de Soleil

L'obscurité recouvrait la pièce, hormis une lueur argentée de forme humaine, recroquevillée dans un coin. Artémis souffrait, son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration se faisait irrégulière. Elle détestait les ténèbres, elle n'était pas la Lune pour rien, elle servait à éclairer les autres. Mais là, seule, elle n'arrivait plus à maintenir sa clarté habituelle. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, cascadant sur sa peau pâle telles des pierres précieuses. Ses sanglots s'étaient apaisés mais ses yeux trop humides avaient dû déverser le surplus de liquide. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui donnant l'impression d'être folle, de ne pas réussir à se fixer une seule idée. L'astre qu'elle représentait faiblissait parce que son alter-égo s'était enfui, avait disparu. Personne sur l'Olympe ne pouvait contacter Apollon comme si ce dernier avait quitté la Terre pour ne plus être présent près de sa famille. Artémis ne comprenait pas cette décision, cet acte de lâcheté dont elle était la responsable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, c'était contraire aux lois, à la morale. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, déversant un faible rayon de lumière dans le noir de la pièce.

\- Artémis, tu devrais sortir d'ici, fit une voix douce. Tout le monde s'inquiète sur l'Olympe et tes Chasseresses ont menacé Hermès de venir te voir d'elles-mêmes.

La Déesse de la Lune ferma les yeux comme pour oublier qui elle avait en face d'elle. A sa façon, Hestia resplendissait aussi grâce au feu intense de la famille qu'elle entretenait jour après jour. Elle irradiait de flammes de confiance et de bonté, ce dont Artémis avait besoin malgré elle. Elle savait que ses Chasseresses seraient capables de faire un scandale si elle ne donnait plus signe de vie mais à quoi bon continuer à exercer sa fonction de Déesse lunaire si le Soleil lui-même s'en allait ? Un nouveau sanglot se forma dans sa gorge et elle ne put le retenir. Hestia s'approcha d'elle et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, lui murmurant de se relever, de ne pas pleurer le départ d'Apollon. Artémis ouvrit ses paupières et la dévisagea froidement.

\- Tu entretiens la famille mais tu me demandes d'oublier mon frère ? Nous avons toujours vécu tous les deux et désormais, il …

\- Il est revenu parce qu'il ne supportait pas d'être si loin, lui répondit une voix familière.

Les ténèbres de la pièce semblèrent se dissiper lorsque le Dieu de la Musique entra dans la chambre de sa jumelle. Hestia inclina la tête pour lui souhaiter un bon retour et s'en alla, laissant le frère et la sœur seuls, en face à face. Artémis se releva, tremblante et s'approcha de son jumeau, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Chez les mortels.

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous rien vu ?

\- Parce que je sais comment me cacher des regards. Le Soleil sait s'éclipser.

Artémis se mit à rire en entendant la dernière phrase de son frère et elle accepta son étreinte, heureuse. Elle avait beau nier l'intensité de ses sentiments, il restait celui qui prenait une place immense dans son cœur. Elle pouvait enfin renouer avec ses fonctions maintenant que le Soleil avait décidé d'éclairer ses jours.

\- Tu m'as manqué, osa-t-elle avouer.

\- Je devrais disparaître plus souvent pour t'entendre dire cela.

Ils étaient réunis, c'était le plus important pour elle. Il n'y avait plus d'obscurité autour d'elle, seulement le rayonnement d'Apollon.


	17. Centre de gravité du Soleil

Héra et Zeus discutaient tranquillement, assis sur leurs trônes, tenant chacun en main un verre de vin. Dionysos avait été généreux ce jour-là et chacun pouvait profiter de son vin préféré sans modération. Il faut dire aussi que le Dieux aux yeux de vigne ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis longtemps, près de son épouse, la douce Ariane. Dans un coin de la pièce, Arès et Aphrodite se bécotaient, échangeant de longs baisers sans tenir compte du regard dur et furieux d'Héphaïstos qui gardait son marteau à portée de main. Il avait promis de ne pas faire de scandale mais il se retenait avec beaucoup de mal pour ne pas sauter sur le Dieu de la Guerre et lui fendre le crâne avec son outil favori. Sur la piste de danse, Hermès valsait avec Iris tout en plaisant avec elle, sous les regards amusés d'Hestia qui entretenait le feu familial. Hypnos sommeillait sur un coussin, insensible aux moqueries de Morphée et d'Eole qui ne cessaient de tenter de le réveiller à leur manière avec des coups fourrés dignes d'enfants malicieux. Même Hadès et Perséphone étaient présents à la fête du Printemps et buvaient en compagnie de Déméter et d'Athéna. Seul, assis une chaise en or, Apollon les observait tous, mélancolique. Rares étaient les fois où la grande famille Olympienne se réunissait et où tout ne finissait pas en tragédie. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait même voir des Dieux mineurs qui s'amusaient à chanter et danser en compagnie des Muses. Tout était presque parfait, presque. Il ne manquait qu'Artémis dans ce doux tableau mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle chassait avec ses suivantes alors qu'elle savait très bien quand avait lieu la grande fête du Printemps.

\- Ta sœur est encore absente, remarqua Poséidon qui avait pris place à ses côtés. J'ai comme l'impression qu'Artémis ne supporte pas ces réunions de famille.

\- Elle préfère la chasse, mon oncle, rétorqua Apollon en gardant son regard fixé sur la piste de danse. Ses Chasseresses ont besoin d'action, elle ne peut pas les laisser seule trop longtemps.

\- Une soirée, ce n'est pas non plus l'éternité, marmonna le Dieu de la Mer avant de se lever.

Il salua son neveu puis rejoignit sa femme qui l'attendait avec le sourire. Le Dieu du Soleil soupira avant de se lever à son tour, quittant la pièce pour arpenter les chemins aérés de l'Olympe. L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien, lui éclaircissant les pensées tel un remède bien préparé sur une blessure douloureuse. Au fond, même s'il appréciait ses rares instants familiaux, il n'arrivait pas à oublier que c'était passager, que les Dieux finiraient par recommencer leurs querelles dès le lendemain et cela, pour des choses souvent insignifiantes. On ne pouvait pas changer les habitudes des Dieux mais il n'aimait pas cette hypocrisie constante qui enserrait les Immortels dans un filet étroit et dangereux. Avaient-ils tous oublié ce que la division au sein des Dieux avait engendré ? Certains n'avaient pas eu peur de rejoindre les Titans ou les Géants mais il avait l'impression que tout avait été effacé, rayé des mémoires.

\- Mon frère s'est enfui d'une fête ? le railla une voix familière. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser le grand Apollon à déserter un tel divertissement ?

\- La solitude, peut-être, répliqua le blond. Ils sont tous heureux, la famille est presque au complet mais toi, tu n'étais pas là.

\- Est-ce que cela t'empêche de t'amuser ? s'enquit Artémis. Je ne suis pas le centre de l'univers.

\- Tu as raison, sans doute n'es-tu pas le centre de leur univers à eux mais tu es le centre de gravité du mien. Je suis peut-être le Dieu du Soleil mais tu es le Soleil autour du quel je gravite, ma  _chère_  sœur.

Elle resta de marbre face à sa déclaration, du moins, en apparence. Intérieurement, son cœur battait la chamade mais elle taisait ce sentiment violent qui l'emprisonnait depuis trop longtemps. Elle se contenta de le regarder et de songer qu'il lui paraissait plus lumineux maintenant qu'elle était près de lui.


	18. Lune et Soleil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre de ce recueil.

Artémis tremblait, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle avait affronté des monstres, des Géants, des Dieux et même des Titans mais là, elle se sentait impuissante. Sa chevelure avait été remontée en un chignon qu'Hestia avait fait avec beaucoup de bonheur. La déesse de la chasse portait une robe aussi argentée que le diadème qui trônait sur sa tête et qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bruns. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait peur alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite réception avec les autres Olympiens. Et pourtant, elle avait demandé de l'aide à ses trois tantes et à Athéna. Elle aurait pu s'adresser à Aphrodite mais elle ne tenait pas à croiser le regard vainqueur de la déesse de la beauté.

\- Tu es sublime Artémis, s'extasia Déméter avec émotion. Tu parais si féminine !

La sœur d'Apollon retint une grimace, préférant ne pas vexer la déesse des moissons en lui faisant remarquer que son commentaire n'était pas un vrai compliment. Athéna eut un sourire amusé en comprenant les pensées qui devaient trotter dans l'esprit de sa demi-sœur.

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu tant changer ? s'enquit Héra avec beaucoup de sérieux. Tu as abandonné ton apparence de petite fille, il doit bien y avoir une raison.

Artémis aurait voulu éluder la question mais les quatre femmes attendaient sa réponse. Elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée de son jumeau qui déclara que tout le monde était attendu dans la grande salle des fêtes de l'Olympe. Athéna, Héra, Hestia et Déméter s'en allèrent, laissant seuls les jumeaux. Apollon observa sa sœur à la dérobée avant de lui tendre son bras comme un gentleman, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il avait discipliné sa chevelure blonde et avait revêtu une tunique aussi étincelante que le soleil. Il n'aimait pas porter son armure pour les fêtes et personne ne le lui reprochait. Ils ne parlèrent pas, rejoignant simplement les autres Dieux. Dans un coin de la salle, les Muses étaient déjà en train de jouer une belle mélodie. Des couples se mirent à danser, évoluant avec grâce. Bien trop oppressée par cette ambiance, Artémis relâcha le bras de son frère avant de sortir sur l'un des balcons, inspirant l'air frais. Ses sentiments la rendaient susceptible et elle était mieux quand il n'y avait personne près d'elle.

\- Tu préfèrerais être avec tes Chasseresses, chère sœur ?

Sans se retourner, Artémis soupira, le cœur serré d'entendre autant d'ironie dans les paroles de son jumeau. Il la rejoignit sur le balcon, s'accoudant à la balustrade à ses côtés, lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi personne ne fait d'odes à ta beauté ?

\- Je suis une déesse vierge Apollon, je protège les jeunes filles. Il n'y a aucune raison de me mettre en valeur.

\- Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait ce soir.

\- Tu devrais retourner à la fête, mon frère.

Le ton de la déesse était froid, ce qui blessa le dieu des arts. Il s'en alla alors que sa sœur prenait le chemin de sa chambre. A peine fut-elle arrivée qu'elle enleva son diadème et libéra ses cheveux bruns du chignon. Des sanglots étaient coincés dans sa gorge, elle se maudissait d'avoir été si distante avec le seul qui importait dans sa vie. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui tant ses sentiments la poussaient à lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tu te fais tant de mal, murmura une voix à son oreille.

N'y tenant plus, Artémis se retourna et serra son frère dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec amour puis se détacha d'elle pour observer son visage. Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser où elle exprimait tous ses sentiments refoulés depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de l'amour qu'elle vouait à son propre jumeaux. Apollon répondit à son baiser, heureux de ne pas la voir s'échapper. Lui, le Soleil, venait de gagner la bataille contre elle, la Lune. Et dans le ciel, les milliers d'étoiles se mirent briller bien plus fort face à cette passion qui les unissait.


End file.
